Gandarvas
thumb|right|200px|Representação de gandarva no templo de Borobudur, Java, Indonésia O Atharva Veda descreve os gandarvas (do sânscrito gandharva) como seres peludos, meio-animais, associados à água, mas com um forte cheiro de terra. Às vezes são representados com a metade superior do corpo humana e a metade inferior de ave, e com asas nas costas. Outras vezes, como homens belos, ainda que efeminados. No Mahabharata, diz-se que os gandavas são os músicos e as apsaras as dançarinas dos deuses. São coletivamente vistos como seres radiantes que cantam docemente nas montanhas, mas podem ser perigosos, principalmente no crepúsculo, quando – junto com os yakshas e rakshasas – perambulam pela floresta e assombram as lagoas. Mas grandes poderes de cura também lhes são aribuídos, bem como a capacidade de causar insanidade. Quando Varuna, seu senhor, tornou-se impotente, eles restauraram sua virilidade com um afrodisíaco. Em uma seção do Agni Purana sobre o cuidado de cavalos, o cavalo em uma encarnação anterior é dito ser o filho de um chefe gandarva. No folclore budista, os gandarvas são servidores dos devas, que vivem no reino caturmaharajika. Tanto no budismo quanto no hinduísmo, eles estão relacionados ao casamento, ou antes com a concepção, como um ser em busca do renascimento. A associação hindu dos gandarvas com o casamento e a proteção de virgens pode ter-se originado da proteção de Surya pelo Gandarva védico, quando ela estava para se tornar a noiva do Sol. Diz-se que eles amam as mulheres e estão sempre pensando nelas. Entre os vários tipos de casamento a que o código de Manu se refere está o “casamento gandarva”, que não depende de consentimento dos pais, mas apenas de acordo e afeição mútua. Quando o soma é levado à cabana do sacrifício, o seguinte mantra é usado para protegê-lo: “Segue adiante, ó senhor do mundo, a todas as tuas estações. Não deixes oponente algum encontrar-te, não permitas que os ladrões te encontrem, nem os gandarvas e Vivavastu te firam”. Em um hino do Atharva Veda, os gandarva são para serem propiciados e banidos “com encantamentos”; amuletos devem ser usados como proteção contra eles. Os gandarvas e as apsaras podem também causar loucura; oferendas propiciatórias devem, portanto, ser feitas a eles. Os cavacos para o fogo sacrificial devem ser de madeira de nyagrodha (Ficus indica), udumbara (Ficus glomerata) plaksha ou ashvatta (Ficus religiosa, a figueira-sagrada), pois essas árvores são a morada dos gandarvas e apsaras. Nos hinos do Rigveda, o Gandarva é uma divindade única, que vive na atmosfera, chamada o Gandarva Celestial (divya gandharva) e Visvavasu. É o guardião do soma celestial, ou seja, a chuva, ou pode representar a própria nuvem de chuva. É descrito como iluminando os dois mundos, céu e terra, que são chamados seus pais. Pode ter sido um deus tribal indo-ariano menor ou ter uma origem ainda mais antiga. No sacrifício vajapeya, o gandarva é um ser divino que purifica pensamentos. Em outra passagem, Agni é chamado o Gandarva, assim como Candramas (a Lua), Prajapati e Vayu. A Morte também é chamada de Gandarva Margaret e James Stutley, A Dictionary of Hinduism: its Mythology, Folklore and Development 1500 B.C. - A.D. 1500. Londres: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1977. Termos sânscritos associados aos gandarvas *''gandharvaloka'' - o mundo ou esfera dos gandarvas, para a qual vão os sudras após a morte. *''gandharvanagara'' - a cidade dos gandarvas. Em textos pós-védicos, essa cidade ilusória é sinônimo de "miragem". *''gandharvaveda'' - a ciência ou conhecimento dos gandarvas. Incluem as artes dramáticas, a música, a dança etc. *''gandharvavidya'' - o conhecimento da música, a música em geral e também o nome de uma nota musical. *''gandharvavivaha'' - uma forma de casamento por consentimento mútuo. Referências Category:Espécies inteligentes imaginárias